The Story of Rivals
by Queen Volixia
Summary: Siefer gets drunk and ends up at Hayner's house. What's going to happen next. I suck at summaries. Please read? UPDATED


After Hayner said good bye to the others, he walked into the bar. Riku was already setting up.

"You work counter tonight." Rikku said while looking up from the glasses she was setting out.

Hayner sighs and starts to walk to the changing room. "I hate working counter. The drunkies never know when to quit."

"Sorry. Boss's orders." She said while giving Hayner a sympathetic look.

"Fine." Hayner says finally and walks into the changing room to change.

Since he had everything set up with the help of Rikku, His uncle Cid opened the bar. While serving the other customers, Seifer came into the bar. Hayner tried to avoid him due to the fact that they got into a fight at school that day but he sat by the register. "yo server!" he said louder than necessary, which caused people to glare in his direction. Since he had to put money in the register he sighed and walked over. "Get me a beer." He said while handing him the money.

"Can I get you anything else?" Hayner asked in his fake nice voice while forcing a smile on his face and handing him the beer. Seifer downed it and got another round. While Hayner was serving the other customers, Seifer sat staring at him while holding the beer in one hand and leaning on the other. Hayner tried his best to ignore him.

Cid later came down to close the bar and help get everyone to leave. "Is everyone gone now?" he asked, while closing the door and flipping the sign to close.

"No." Hayner said while jabbing a finger in Seifer's direction. "I'll get rid of him when I leave."

"Ok, just don't leave him on the sidewalk in front of the bar. I don't want him dirtying it up." After that, Cid went back to his office.

Once I changed out of my work cloths, I went and woke Seifer up.

"Get your ass up. I don't feel like carrying you out," Hayner said while helping him up. He slowly walked out with his help. Hayner didn't know where he lived so he brought him to his house since his parents were on a trip. Thankfully it was only two blocks away due to Seifer almost falling twice. Once inside he lugged Seifer to his room since it was closest to the bathroom. Once there he sat Seifer on the bed and grabbed some cloths to change into for bed then went to change. When he came back, Seifer had managed to take his shoes and jacket off and was asleep on Hayner's bed. Hayner Just sighed and went and got the extra blankets from the closet then went to get the extra pillow from the bed.

As he was grabbing the extra pillow, Seifer moaned and opened his eyes a little. "You so owe me for this," Hayner said while setting up the make-shift bed on the floor. While he was doing so, he felt Seifer grab his hair and pull his head towards him.

"Stop complaining," Seifer said while tightening his hold on Hayner's hair making him gasp. Seifer took advantage of this, plunging his tongue into Hayner's mouth roughly. Hayner was dumbstrucked by this as Seifer explored his mouth with his tongue, causing Hayner to moan unconsciously. Before Hayner could react though, Seifer brakes away, lying back on the bed. Hayner started to blush uncontrollably before something in his brain clicked and he jumped up to ask what the fuck that was only to see Seifer asleep. _What the hell was that?_ Hayner thought. Hayner has been crushing on this guy for almost two years now. He just shakes his head._ The alcohol must be going to his head._ After about five more minutes of thinking about it he lays down on the make-shift bed only to fall into a restless sleep.

xXx

The next morning Hayner hears Siefer run out of the room. "Across the hall!" Hayner yells while he starts to get up, hearing Seifer throw up moments later in the toilet. Hopefully. Hayner walks down stairs and gets a glass of water and an Advil. After that he went and gave it to Seifer who he found with his head on the rim of the toilet. "So did you have a good night sleep?" he asked sarcastily sweet with a smirk.

"Don't yell at me, please." Seifer croaks. After he took the pill he refilled the glass with water from the sink.

"I swear you're the biggest pain in the ass I know." Hayner said while walking back to his room while massaging his temples. Thankfully there was no school but he had planned to go to the beach with the others today. As he got ready to leave to the beach Seifer came in and started to put on his jacket and shoes. "Let yourself out when you're done." With that he walked out of his room and into the living room to get his keys.

When he turned around, Seifer was leaning in the doorway looking at him. "Didn't I say to leave when –" but didn't get to finish as Seifer grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the couch while get on top of him. He pins Hayner's arms above him head and his legs with his own to keep him from kicking him. Hayner realizes the position he's in and starts to wiggle trying to free himself, but it was a futile attempt. He glares at Siefer as Seifer stares back with a sort of frown on his face. "What the hell do-" Hayner begins but is quieted with a kiss from Seifer with him forcing his tongue into his mouth. Hayner stares wide-eyed at Siefer as he begins to move his free hand to his jacket pocket where he produces a small wrapping of rope. As soon as he has Hayner's hands tied, he breaks the kiss, both him and Hayner breathing heavily.

"Well now," Seifer begins, "seems that I have you right where I want you." Seifer stares at Hayner intensely while Hayner struggles against the rope. He grabs Hayner's face and makes him look at him. "This is your reward for helping me out," he whispers huskly then leans done and kisses Hayner again, his eyes closing. Hayner tries to pull away but Seifer grabs his hair to keep him from moving his head easily. Hayner squeezes his eyes shut as Seifer begins to lick his lips asking for entrance. Hayner tries to hold back a moan while keeping his mouth shut. After a moment Seifer nibbles Hayner's lower lip making the boy gasp. Seifer takes advantage of this and plunges his tongue into his mouth. Hayner lets out a moan and his eyes slip close as Seifer continues his assault on Hayner's mouth.

Seifer begins to move his hands to Hayner's hips as Hayner moves his arms to rest on Seifer's neck as best he can with them tied. After what seems like forever, Seifer breaks the kiss looking at Hayner's flushed face, his eyes barely open as he had tears in his eyes. Seeing this he rolls off of Hayner and unties his hands. Hayner lets his arms fall over his face and listens to Seifer as he gets off the couch. "Damn! That did not go the way I planned." Hayner slowly moves his arms from his face and opens his eyes to see a frustrated Seifer looking at the roof. Hayner slowly pushes himself in an upright position which Seifer takes notice of. "What's with the look?" he says while taking in Hayner's red face and bruising lips.

"Why did you do that?" Hayner asks suddenly while taking the other off guard. He slowly gets up and walks to stand in front of him. "Didn't you say that it was my reward?" he asks with a gleam in his eye. Seifer's eyes widen at this, but before he can say anything, Hayner grabs the front of his jacket and pushes him against the wall hard. As soon as Seifer is against the wall Hayner reaches up and claims Seifer's lips as his own.

Seifer's completely caught off guard by this at which Hayner took advantage of and slides his tongue into his mouth. Hayner soon loses control though as Seifer's brain clicks and begins kissing back. Hayner and Seifer battle for dominance but Hayner soon gives in as Seifer pushes him against the wall and rubs his thigh against Hayner's crotch. Hayner lets out a soft moan at the friction and pulls away for much need air.

Both he and Seifer look at each other and Hayner's face starts to turn red as he realizes what he just did. Seifer smirked at him and leaned in to claim his lips again but Hayner turned his face away and looked down. "We can't do this," Hayner said as he started to push him away, but Seifer pulls him back into him.

"Now why do you say that?" He purrs into Hayner's ear. Seifer feels him shiver at the action. Seifer starts to nibble on his ear while letting his hand roam where it wants. Seifer soon starts to kiss down his neck making the other boy let out a soft sigh. Seifer smirks and starts to suck on Hayner's neck. Hayner suddenly becomes aware of what was going on again and starts to push him away again. Seifer growls and grabs Hayner's arms and pins them above his head with one hand while lightly biting his neck causing the other to hiss at the pain.

"S-Seifer. We can't." He said while struggling against his grasp but only succeeding at making him tighten his grip on his wrists. Seifer looked Hayner in the eyes at that statement.

"Give me one good excuse, and I'll stop." At that, Seifer threw him on the couch and started to take off his jacket. Hayner quickly started to scramble for an excuse.

"Uh… It would be awkward sense we're both guys." Seifer smirked at that and got on top of him.

"Strike one," He said. He waited for another answer from the boy below him.

"Our friends will think its awkward that we're together when we've be fighting since elementary," Hayner said while looking up into his face.

"Strike two," Siefer whispers in Hayner's ear then starts to nibble on it.

Hayner tries and fails to hold back a soft moan at the action. "Um… You may not really like me at all and you're just messing with me." Seifer leaned back and glared at him causing Hayner to shrink into the couch. Seifer defiantly didn't like that answer.

"That was defiantly a wrong fucking answer." With that, he assaulted Hayner's neck. He nipped his neck all the way down to his collar bone causing the boy to hiss in pain and try to move his neck away from his lips. Seifer yanked on Hayner's hair causing the boy to gasp in pain which Seifer took advantage of and plunged his tongue into Hayner's mouth. Hayner moaned at the action and began to kiss back. Seifer broke the kiss and looked down at the flustered boy beneath him. Hayner slowly opened his eyes and stared back at him. Seifer had the same smirk on his face he always had while he stared at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Hayner asked while glaring at him.

"Have any more excuses?" Seifer asked in a mock worried tone. Hayner just looked at Seifer. Then he quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to him and claimed his lips once again. Seifer moaned at the action and moved his hands to Hayner's hips.

Hayner broke the kiss and looked up into Seifer's eyes. "I love you," he said as he and Seifer breathed heavily.

Seifer smiled and kissed the top of Hayner's head. "I love you too," he said and connected their lips again while Hayner happily kissed him back.


End file.
